La faucheuse pourpre
by Aqualish
Summary: UA Saso/Dei. La vie de Deidara tombe peu à peu à la mort des membres de sa famille, son petit-ami quand à lui devient de plus en plus étrange à chaque décès. Un lien entre les deux ?


**_The Bloodthirsty Mower_**

Inspiré de ma petite muse, Na', et de l'écrivaine de PiecesOfHopes, No'. Dédicace à mon Zombie.

Vous savez quand tous commence, les premiers mots de l'histoire sont toujours « Il était une fois.. ». Il était une fois un monde, il était une fois une époque et tous ceux genre de choses. Mon histoire ne commencera certainement pas par ça, car tous se passe maintenant, tous près de nous. Juste à côté. Chez le voisin ou la voisine, chez un ami ou une connaissance, chez un inconnu ou une personne que tu as déjà vue. Car elle ne perd personne de vu. Et quand je dis personne, c'est absolument personne.

Pourquoi ? Car on part tous de cette Terre un jour. Et elle le sait parfaitement bien.

C'était la huitième mort dans la famille depuis le début de l'année, nous étions en mai et seulement cinq mois étaient passés pourtant. Deidara ne pleurait même plus maintenant, il est vrai que son arrière grande tante, qui venait tout juste de rendre l'âme, il ne la connaissait que peu voir pas du tout. Il ne la voyait que pour les grandes réunions familiales, cette dernière était un peu la doyenne de la famille, la plus affaiblie également. Elle donnait ses conseils aux plus jeunes et adorait faire la fête, comme les mariages par exemple. Le sens de fête n'était pas le même pour Deidara et elle mais il était vrai que Geneviève savait mettre l'ambiance quand cette dernière n'y était pas franchement. Le blond aussi me direz-vous, lui et son sens de l'art ne pouvait qu'attirer l'attention et faire du bruit. Sauf que Geneviève ne faisait pas peur aux petits enfants par exemple...

Une main se posa sur son épaule, ce qui évidement le fit sursauter. Pourtant, au lieu d'envoyé une réplique digne de lui et de son côté explosif, il n'y fit rien et regarda son beau-frère qui lui offrait un sourire. Le roux venait à peine de rentré dans la famille que déjà certains la quitter. Son oncle pensait d'ailleurs que ce dernier avait apporté la poisse avec lui, bien que l'androgyne ne pensait pas comme lui, les coïncidences sont impossibles pour Deidara. Il gardait son idée dans un coin de sa tête, tous simplement. Il rendit le sourire à Sasori avant de se relever, ça faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes qu'il réfléchissait sur la tombe de sa tante. Il ne restait plus que Sasori et lui. Le roux embrassa doucement son beau-frère, savant très bien que ce dernier n'était pas dans son assiette même si c'était qu'une simple connaissance familiale. Ils s'étaient mis en couple il y a peu, se connaissant depuis bien longtemps, avant que la mère du blond et le père de Sasori ne se mettent ensemble. Aucunes remarques ou critiques n'avaient été dit de la famille des deux amoureux, ils étaient contents pour eux bien que les relations qu'ils entretenaient pouvaient paraître bizarres.

Eux s'aimaient et c'était le plus important. Bien que la Faucheuse passait beaucoup chez eux en ce moment, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'ils n'allaient pas s'aimer après tout. Le blond passa son bras autour des hanches de Sasori alors que ce dernier le posa doucement sur les épaules de son amant et ils partirent chez eux. Les parents ne rentraient pas avant tard dans la soirée alors ils avaient tous leurs temps.

Plus les mois passaient, plus le taux de mort dans la famille de Deidara augmentait. A croire que vraiment ils avaient la poisse. Devant le caveau familial pour la quinzième fois, le blond regardait le nouveau nom gravé dans le marbre « Mariana D'Iwa. », sa cousine. La seule avec qui il arrivait à parler d'arts sans se fracasser le crâne contre un mur. Plus les morts passaient, plus le blond trouvait son petit-ami bizarre. Sasori avait pris beaucoup de muscles alors que sa carrure été pourtant très mince au début de leur relation, il avait aussi un micro-sourire qui se former à chaque mort apprise, comme s'il savait qui faisait ça et pourquoi. Il le trouvait de plus en plus étrange et il détestait ça. Une peur lui tiraillait les entrailles, plus les morts passaient plus elles se rapprochaient de lui. Et plus elles se rapprochaient plus il avait peur.

La main de Sasori se posa sur son épaule, et le blond ne parvint pas à contenir un léger bruit de stupeur mélangé à un de la terreur. Le roux avait encore prit de la force. Il haussa un sourire à la réaction de son petit-ami et l'aida à se relever car Deidara été tombé dans le processus. La Faucheuse faisait de plus en plus peur au blond, ainsi que l'idée bien cachée qui commençait à être bien trop présente dans son esprit...

Nous sommes en mois d'Octobre, la famille Iwa compte désormais vingt morts. La ville les surnomme « Les portes poisses » dès que quelqu'un croisait une personne de la famille, il changeait de trottoir pour ne pas être prit dans la poisse. Deidara avait perdu sa mère et son père dans le même mois. Il en avait pleuré toutes les larmes qu'il lui resté, et après toutes ces morts, il ne pensait pas en avoir autant. Sasori l'avait soutenu comme il pouvait, mais ce dernier ne pouvait plus le toucher par manque de contrôle de sa force. Il avait la carrure la plus large que le blond avait vu de sa vie et pourtant son oncle, mort désormais, était la personne la plus forte de la famille. Sa peur n'avait pas bougée et avait énormément augmentée. Il serait le prochain, il le savait. Et il savait qui allait le tuer.

Mois de Novembre, nous sommes le mercredi douze. Deidara dormait tranquillement, un mois que la Faucheuse les avait laissé se remettre de la perte de tous ces êtres. Lui n'en pouvait plus. Il allait mourir, il le sentait, le savait. Ses tripes faisaient des loopings à chaque fois qu'il reprenait un rythme de vie censé. Sasori était à son chevet, sans bien entendu qu'il ne le sache. Le roux passa doucement sa main dans les longs cheveux du blond, il les avait toujours adorés. Il l'avait toujours aimé Deidara, depuis la nuit des temps. Et à chaque fois il attendait qu'il lui revienne. Il embrassa une dernière fois son aimé avant de faire apparaître sa faux et sa longue liste. Il barra lentement le nom du jeune Iwa et abaissa son immense faux noir sur ce dernier, lui prenant son dernier battement de cœur, ses dernières pensées. Ainsi que son dernier murmure. « Je le savais.. Mais je t'aime quand même. » La longue faux disparue avec le parchemin. Le visage du roux ne laissait paraître que l'amour le plus fort et la peine la plus triste qu'il pouvait ressentir à cet instant. Il avait une nouvelle fois prit la vie de son aimé, une nouvelle fois Deidara connaissait la mort. Peut-être que la prochaine fois le blond s'en souviendrait. Peut-être que la prochaine fois ils trouveront quelque chose contre cette longue lame qui lui déchiré la poitrine à chaque fois qu'il devait lui prendre son âme.

« - A dans une autre vie mon amour. Je t'attendrai toujours. »


End file.
